


Software Upgrade

by Lady_Anonymia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Gay Robots, I didn’t ask to be this way, I still can't write kisses, I switch between first names and last names for these characters as I see fit, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Robot/Human Relationships, [shruggies], also I spell Ouma with a u bc “Oma” makes me wanna crush myself in a hydraulic press, i guess??, just imagine that it’s the Salmon Team mode, listen I just want Kiibo to look more like a person w/o being a person okay, listen Ouma’s a ho what are ya gonna do, none of this “killing game” bullshit, sorry if that’s confusing, we all know that’s the canon story anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anonymia/pseuds/Lady_Anonymia
Summary: Kiibo looks totally different! Everyone’s taken off guard by his new, more human appearance, but Ouma hasn’t said anything...





	Software Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my personal headcanon that Kiibo actually looks fairly human, and all that robobullshit he wears in V3 is a costume that just emphasizes the fact that, yes, he is indeed a robot.

“Hello, Shuichi! How are you this morning?”

Recognizing his classmate’s voice, Saihara shook himself out of his deep reflections. “Ah, I’m doing well, Kiibo. How are y—”

Saihara turned to face the robot and his jaw dropped. Kiibo, confused, looked behind him to see if something had caught Saihara’s attention.

“Kiibo, you—you’ve completely changed your appearance!”

This was a bit of an exaggeration on Saihara’s part: Kiibo’s strange spiky hair and facial features were still the same. However, Kiibo’s bulky metal exterior was nowhere to be seen. Instead, his body was much more streamlined, so much so that it could pass for a human’s. While his face and neck were still a pale peach, his other exposed “skin” was a dark grey. His arms resembled exposed human muscle, and his hands were jointed. He was dressed oddly casually, wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with the academy insignia in the corner.

“So you’ve noticed that my outer shell is gone!” Kiibo put his hands on his hips, sounding genuinely surprised. The cords in his arms stretched and contracted with the movement. “Yes, I did ask Miu to remove it yesterday evening.”

“It’d be sort of hard not to notice that it was gone,” Saihara laughed awkwardly. “...can I ask why you took it off?”

“Some of the equipment in my lab cannot be applied to the surface of my body, but rather must be added to my processors or other inner mechanisms. To install them, my outer covering needed to be removed.”

“I thought you didn’t want to use the stuff in your lab,” Saihara said, recalling previous conversations he’d had with the robot. Kiibo had expressed a dislike of his lab because it was too “sci-fi.”

Kiibo looked at his hands, watching the joints fold as he opened and closed his fingers. “I didn’t, but...after talking with you, I realized that it would not be right of me to forsake my role as the Ultimate Robot to try and pass for human. Because of this, I decided to fully embrace my capabilities as a robot and install the upgrades in my lab.”

“So that's why you look so different.” Shuichi nodded in understanding. “Were you going to breakfast?”

“Yes, I was. If you’re going as well, may I walk with you?”

“Okay, sure.”

They began the short commute to the dining hall, and Saihara asked, “What sort of upgrades have you installed so far?”

“So far, I’ve managed to increase my physical strength considerably, as well as my auditory and visual acuity. Those were the first things I wanted to change.”

“Ah, I see. What are you planning on upgrading next?”

Kiibo shrugged. “I haven’t gone through all the equipment in my lab yet, so I couldn’t say, but I am excited to see what other enhancements are available to me.”

Saihara nodded and stopped in front of the door to the dining hall, scrutinizing Kiibo.

“Is something wrong, Shuichi?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just...it’s ironic that taking off your outer shell so you could upgrade yourself made you look more human.”

“...that comment could easily be interpreted as robophobic, Shuichi. Please attempt to evaluate your words before speaking.”

Saihara chuckled. “I’ll do my best, Kiibo. After you.”

Saihara opened the door for Kiibo, and Kiibo thanked him and walked into the crowded dining hall. Many of the students already sitting down for breakfast fell silent when they caught sight of Kiibo.

Iruma’s loud, jarring voice broke the brief silence.

“Ahahaha! Doesn’t he look way more fuckable without all that metal in the way!?”

“The robot’s a real boy now...yep, it’s all thanks to my magic.”

“Wow, that’s amazing, Himiko! But you shouldn’t waste your fabulous powers on degenerates!”

“You’re even plainer than me now, Kiibo. I didn’t even know that was possible.”

“Nyahaha! Now that Kiibo’s a human I can offer him as sacrifice to Atua!”

Amami shot a worried look at Yonaga. “Ha, I don’t think Kiibo turned into a human overnight...but I like the new look. It suits you.” Rantaro grinned, and Kiibo returned the smile bashfully.

Akamatsu nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Rantaro’s right, Kiibo! You look super cool!”

Surprisingly, Ouma (who normally would’ve greeted Kiibo with the most robophobic thing he could come up with) was completely silent. His intense, searching gaze raked down Kiibo’s body, and the robot shook his head to get rid of the strange feeling it gave him. Avoiding Ouma’s eyes, he sat between Iruma and Amami while Saihara took his place by Akamatsu and Momota.

Breakfast went fairly normally, with Akamatsu leading the group in a discussion of where on school grounds to search for a way out. After a delegation of areas to people, the group split off, but Ouma grabbed Kiibo’s arm before he could leave.

“Ah-ah, you’re staying here with me, Kiiboy.”

Kiibo looked at Ouma questioningly and a little fearfully. “Kokichi, what—”

“Shhhh, don’t worry, Kiiboy.” Ouma pulled on Kiibo’s wrist, drawing him away from the door. “You know, I was sitting over there this morning—” he pointed at his seat, “—minding my own business, when you come in looking like _that_!” Ouma gestured emphatically at Kiibo’s body. Kiibo couldn't tell if Ouma was angry, or disgusted, or what. When he made to interject, Ouma shushed him again. “Don’t short-circuit, I’m not gonna do anything baaaad. I just wanna look at your body a little closer, that's all. I won’t even touch anything!”

“It is highly probable that everything you just said is a lie.”

“Yeah, but it might not be! I can’t lie _all_ the time, y’know. C’mon, this is my chance to learn more about robots! Don’t you wanna help me get over my crippling robophobia?”

Kiibo looked at Ouma’s wide, eager eyes skeptically. As much as he hated to admit it, Ouma was playing him like a fiddle. Kiibo had always found something intriguing about the supreme leader, but forced those feelings to the back of his mind in the face of Ouma’s blatant robophobia and general dishonesty. Even so, whenever Ouma showed interest in Kiibo’s creation or various functions, Kiibo became indescribably pleased with himself.

“Fine,” he finally acquiesced. “But my physical strength has been increased dramatically, so if you do anything harmful to me, I will—”

“You'll what? Hit me? Ooh, I’m so scaaaared.” Ouma rolled his eyes. “Turn one of those chairs over there to face me.”

Kiibo did as he was asked.

“Mhm, mhm, very good,” Ouma praised, nodding approvingly. “Now, sit down, and take your shirt off.”

“What!? T-that’s inappropriate!” Kiibo exclaimed, taken aback by the request.

“Huuuuh? What’s wrong? Robots don’t need clothes anyway!” Ouma tsked. “Try to keep up, Kiiboy. If I really want to learn about you, I’ve gotta see _everything_.” Ouma smiled deviously. “I'll keep my investigation above the waist today, but next time I might go a little lower, okaaaay?”

Kiibo blushed violently at the comment, but pulled the shirt off, folded it, and sat in the chair, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact.

“See, that wasn't so hard, was it?” Ouma asked, obviously enjoying Kiibo’s embarrassment. He poked Kiibo’s cheek and the robot’s face wrinkled.

“C’mon, relax! I had no idea a robot could be so tense. I thought only humans could get nervous!”

“Now you are purposefully trying to provoke me!”

“Did you just now realize that? Hmm, maybe you are more human than I thought. A real robot would've picked up on that by now.”

Kiibo gave up on responding to Ouma’s taunting. He knew that Ouma was just trying to get under his skin, but that didn't dull his irritation.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a warm weight on his legs.

“W-why are you sitting on me?”

“I gotta investigate you somehow!” Ouma replied, shifting to make himself more comfortable on the robot’s lap. He raised the pitch of his voice, imitating Yumeno’s lazy drawl. “It'd be too much of a pain to stand all that time.”

Kiibo raised an eyebrow. “How long are you expecting to be here, if you could not stand up for that amount of time?”

“I dunno. How long do _you_ wanna be here?” Ouma asked suggestively, running a finger along Kiibo’s artificial collarbone.

Kiibo tensed. “You said previously that you were not going to touch me.”

Kokichi didn't look up, now tracing the flat seam where the human-looking skin on Kiibo’s face and neck and the grey skin everywhere else on his body met. “Sorry, that was a lie. I mean,” Ouma dropped his voice, splaying both hands flat on Kiibo’s chest, “did you really think I was going to keep my hands off you?”

Kiibo wasn’t sure why Ouma was making so many innuendos, but at this rate he was going to overheat with embarrassment.

“Wow, how weird,” Ouma said, turning his attention to Kiibo’s arms and smoothing his hands over the bundles of synthetic fiber. “It’s like real muscle.”

“Of course it is! Professor Idabashi wanted to make my body as close to human as possible.”

“Does that mean you _do_ have a dick?”

“Please stop asking me that question!”

“Nishishi, I’m just messing with you. But...” he tilted his head to the side, “I wonder if you have a heart like humans, too.”

“...what do you mean?” Kiibo asked, confused.

“Well, you don’t have a real human heart. There’s nothing in there.” Kokichi rapped on Kiibo’s chest, making a dull metallic sound. “But can you feel love like we do?”

“Yes! I love a lot of things! I love my father, and the season of autumn, and—”

“Anything else?” Ouma pressed, leaning forwards. “Any _one_ else?”

Kiibo’s ice-blue eyes met deep violet eyes, eyes that Kiibo had grown to...

 _Love,_ he realized with a shock. _I’m in love with him._

“You didn’t finish your sentence, Kiibo,” Ouma murmured, his arms now over Kiibo’s shoulders and their faces centimeters apart. “Do you want me to finish it for you?”

Before Kiibo could reply, Ouma closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Kiibo’s softly. His hand grazed Kiibo’s cheek as he drew him closer, pulling down on Kiibo’s jaw with a thumb to coax his mouth open. Kiibo’s eyes drifted closed as Ouma pushed his tongue into the warm space, bringing their bodies even closer together—

“Kokichi?”

And suddenly it was over, and Ouma was off of him looking like nothing had happened. Saihara was poking his head through the door to the dining hall, looking like he wanted to ask a question but was afraid of what the answer would be.

“And Kiibo? Uh, what are you doing in here?” he asked. “Kokichi, you were supposed to investigate the casino, and Kiibo was supposed to investigate the fourth floor with Angie...”

“Well, I was _gonna_ go, but something was wrong with Kiiboy!” Ouma lied easily. “I wanted to make sure he wasn’t dead, y’know? It’s a real risk.” He nodded emphatically, putting on a concerned expression.

Saihara shot a quizzical look at Kiibo, and he responded with a look that was just as confused.

“Well, we’re going to meet up in the courtyard to share findings, so...meet us there whenever you’re ready,” Saihara finally said, sounding unconvinced, and closed the door.

“Whew! That was a close one! Imagine the scandal if Shuichi had walked in on you making out with me!”

Kiibo, still stunned, didn’t respond.

“Tch, robots. I had no idea they were so unreliable.” Ouma gave a dramatic sigh, but gazed at Kiibo fondly. “You should get outta here, Kiiboy. People might get suspicious, y’know?” He winked at Kiibo, and skipped out of the room.

Kiibo blinked once, twice.

“...what just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> hc that Ouma just wants to touch people, all the time ;-P  
> (Jesus Christ do I love Kiibouma, everyday I refresh AO3 looking for more sweet c o n t e n t)  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and (as always) I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
